


Love is an Open Door

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sings in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Open Door

Chris tossed the pillow over his head.

Sunlight tumbled through the floor to ceiling windows of Peter’s apartment. Outside, the clouds stopped the sun from burning out his eyes, but the soft, grey light was no better.

The shower’s muted pitter-patter reached his ears and he rolled onto his stomach. Sundays arrived with the sweet gentility of a Maine Coon, the reward to a week spent running after children. Though, Chris nuzzled the pillow, Beacon Hills gave them some degree of peace. With all the kids off doing their college things and adults who could handle the supernatural, life in their small town settled into relative peace.

Chris got up and opened the window, breathing in the crisp air. Spring decided to be a little more ostentatious this year if the flowering trees and fields of the park next to Peter’s apartment gave any indication. Light muted the vibrant hues to bold pastels but Chris enjoyed the little splashes of color all the same.

Dropping the bed sheet, he padded over to the restroom.

Peter hummed behind the glass of his shower, the marble balancing his voice to something clearer than his smoky tones.

“Morning, Chris.”

“Morning, Peter.” Chris reached for his tooth brush, his since he left it a month ago, and the toothpaste. Not for the first time, he wished Peter’s glass doors didn’t fog up as they did.

He ignored whatever Peter was humming the final bars to. He loved Peter with all his heart, but the wolf’s ability to remember songs he heard once and sing them complete with a Capella back ground made him a canary. One that never shut up when given the chance. At least they won the Karaoke night pot for best rendition of a random song every month.

Peter, a lovely tenor when he put his mind to it, gave a rather sultry rendition of whatever he was singing. Chris almost spit out his mouthwash as he heard the words.

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And, then suddenly I bump into you.”

Chris gargled and decided that he would put the hours of stake out listening to his men sing the damn song over and over again to good use.

“I was thinking the same thing!”

Peter turned, wiping the fog off the glass. Chris smirked at the wolf’s slack face. Complete belief that Chris wouldn’t know the song? Crushed.

“'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.”

Peter smirked, turning back to the shower head to rinse out the pile of bubbles on his scalp.

“But with you...” Chris continued, tapping on the glass to the shower. Peter huffed before opening the door. He loved his stupid hunter and that would never change.

“But with you.”

“I found my place...” Chris got a smidge of cleanser soap to the face and he sneezed.

“I see your face...” Peter, the dastardly wolf, nipped at his cheeks, rubbing soap into his hair.

He wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist, tugging his lover closer and relishing the feeling of slick skin on his own. “And it's nothing like I've ever known before!”

Peter pulled him into the spray, belting the next lines. “Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!”

Chris pressed Peter into the cold tile. “With you.”

“With you.”

“Love is an open door...” Chris pressed his nose to Peter’s and the wolf pressed back.

A new song every Sunday morning. Cups of coffee left around the living room as Peter worked with Ken on another book about World War II. The nights he made dinner and they watched old movies because Chris loved the classics. The teasing remarks every time they went to Macy’s and Peter wanted to show off his hot boyfriend. The feeling that he wasn’t too old for the kid he remembered meeting when he was twenty, but just right for a man who lost so much.

“Hey, can I ask something crazy?”

Peter ran his fingers through Chris’ hair, working out all the little bubbles and suds. “What?”

Chris kissed Peter’s nose. “Will you marry me?”

The wolf kissed him back.

“Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluff.


End file.
